Spiritism
Learning There is two ways to learn Spiritism. The first is through having your spiritual body brought out by another Spiritism user (Usually called a Shaman or Spirit Walker) who is Artisan+ ranked, and put back into your body. The second way is through intensive meditation and discovery of one's own spiritual body. When discovering your spiritual body, you must see it as a tangible form that can be manipulated, else your control over your magic will be hazardous. When a person first discovers or learns Spiritism, they are able to see spirits drift around them as small glowing lights. Reach Shaman's can manipulate their spiritual body in a similar way to their physical body, but at the expense of their physical movement. When using Reach, Shaman's can then Exorcise or manipulate another person's spiritual body. Higher ranked Shaman's can displace a person's spiritual body using this technique and also take people on spiritual 'journeys'. This can be used offensively to disable an opponent or even kill them. Shaman's that use Reach can choose which part of their spiritual body they manipulate, however this requires are higher degree of control over their magic. For example, they can manipulate the spirit version of their arm rather than their whole body at the cost of their control over that specific arm. When using Reach, Shaman's also create spiritual versions of the weapon or tool that they have on hand. Call Call is the ability to summon spiritual bodies, that the Shaman has met, over to their location, usually for communicative means. These spiritual bodies include the spirits of the dead and other races with incorporeal forms (such as Corrupted Souls). The Shaman can Call a spiritual body whenever they wish and without permission from the other party. They are also able to cast that spirit away whenever and wherever they please. Exorcise Exorcism is when a Shaman forcibly rips the spiritual body out of another being by using their own spiritual body. However, the being's spiritual body can fight back, so Shamans must be careful and prepared. When the exorcised spiritual body is defeated, the being's physical body will die and their spiritual body will be left to wonder. Shaman's can Call these spirit or even seal them into Spirit Stones. Spirit Stones To make Spirit Stones, Shamans convert spiritual bodies from recently deceased beings into crystals. Shamans can consume these crystals to temporarily gain the properties of the converted spirit. This ranges from expertise, physical strength, willpower, or knowledge. Shamans that are below Master+ rank have little to no control over what properties the crystals will have. Dangers and Side Effects As with all Magicks, Spiritism has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. Should a Shaman lose control of their spiritual form when performing Reach or Exorcism, they may be detached from their body indefinitely or until another Shaman pulls their spirit back into their body. During this time, the Shaman's physical body is vulnerable. If a Shaman fails to defeat an exorcised spiritual body (And they lose the battle) they will die and their soul will be left to wonder. It is also possible for a Shaman to be sealed into a spirit stone if they do not have proper control over their magic. Should a part of the Shaman's spiritual body be damaged, they will lose control over that body part until their spiritual body regenerates. Progression Summary Novice - Can Call up to one spirit that they have met, but they cannot cast the spirit away, thus allowing the spiritual body to wonder near them. Novices are able to Reach, but they must do this with their whole spiritual body, and they can only move 10 meters away from their physical body. They can only Reach the spiritual bodies of small to medium sized animals. Journeyman - Can cast away Called spirits and call up to 5 spirits at a time. Journeymen are able to Reach with specific body parts, but this expends more magic that full body Reach. They are able to move about 25 meters away from their physical body. They can Reach the spirits of other people, but they cannot pull other spiritual bodies, thus they can only touch their spiritual body. They are able to Exorcise the spirits of small to large sized animals. Artisan - Can Call and cast away up to 15 spirits at a time. Artisans have a higher degree of control over Reach, and consume less magic when doing so. They are able to move about 50 meters away from their physical body. They can Reach the spirits of other people and are able to pull other spiritual bodies out of the physical, thus teaching Spiritism to others. They are able to Exorcise other people. Artisans can now seal spirits into Spirit Stones, but they cannot choose the properties of the stone. The effects can last up to 2 days Master - Can Call and cast away up to 35 spirits at a time. Masters can control Reach down to fine motor skills such as finger movement and consume significantly less magic while doing so. They are able to move about 200 meters away from their physical body. They can Reach the spirits of Dragons and pull many spiritual bodies at the same time. They are able to Exorcise Dragons. They are able to choose the properties within a Spirit Stone, but it can only be one property per stone. The effects can last up to a week. Grand Master - Can call and cast away up to 100 spirits at a time. Grand Masters are able to Reach with their minds and pull the spirits of others with ease. They are able to move about 4 kilometers away from their physical body. They are able to Exorcise Elemental spirits and seal them into Spirit Stones. They are able to have all of the spirit's properties in one Spirit Stone and the effects can last up to a month. Developed by Rekaigan